Fate:37 Night
by Demonic Justice
Summary: Shiro Emiya, a magus in secret. So, what if we put him in a world where Fuyuki City was not the town he use to know. And possibly the old parallel world traveling troll would be involved in his growth. ShirouxHarem, Opbutnotgodlike!Shirou
1. Prologue

Authur's Note: I had always wanted to create this fanfic since I had gotten an account on. This is my first fanfic so please enjoy it.

Disclaimer:I don't own Fate:Stay Night or Trinity Seven and is not canon to either of the stories.

 **X.0.X**

Prolog:

Fire, Death, Destruction, all around him as he walked.

Screams and cries for help follow him, so he covered his ears.

The fire blinds him, so he closes his eyes.

His legs were acking, so he fell.

He opened his eyes and saw the sky, then he saw someone over him, smiling, like they were the one who was saved.

They muttered something.

Then, they asked him,"What is your name?"

"Shirou." The boy had answered before he blacked out.

 **X.0.X**

A.N.:I would have made this longer, but this is my prolog. I hope you like this first chapter, although I don't know if this will be a oneshot or a whole story.


	2. The Truth

Authur's Note:I won't go through the whole story of growing up so I'll get to the point. Like in the original Fate/Stay Night, Shirou was adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya and told Shirou, he was a magus. Shirou, of course, wants to become a magus himself. Zelretch being Zelretch, had sent Shirou to another world in place of a unknown Shirou that was suppose to be there explaining the reason for this to happen. Zelretch also gave Shirou memories of his other lives. That is all I can tell you guys. So, please enjoy.

Disclaimer:I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Trinity Seven and this is not canon to either of the stories

 **X.0.X**

Chapter 1;The Truth:

 _Swords, thousands of swords, swords of all kinds, swords with mystic powers, swords without mystical powers._

 _On a hill, with swords in his back, is a man with white hair._

 _Suddenly, everything turnes dark._

 _Then, a golden sheath appears, Shirou reaches for AVALON._

 _*scene break*_

Shirou wakes up to the sight of an angry Sella. He realizes that his hand was grabbing something. He tighted his grip, wondering what is the squishy thing is. He look where his hand is to find it on his maid's chest. "G-goodmorning Sella, breakfest?" This was Shirou's fatal mistake. "Shirou..." Shiro can see anger and fire in her eyes. "DON'T YOU 'BREAKFEST' ME!" Shirou needs to remember, women are scarier than even dead apostle ancestors.

After a major beating, everything else was normal.

It has been 3 years since this world's Illya died, leaving behind a childish drawn picture of Shirou, Kiritsugu, Mom, Liz, Sella, and Illya playing under a red sun. 5 years since this world's Shirou disappeared(as told in the Authur's Note in the beginning), 4 years since Kiritsugu and Iri(Mom) had died, and 2 years since Liz had moved out.

Illya knowing Shirou, wanted Shirou to remember her and keep the picture.

Shirou had kept this picture on his phone, to remember it.

*scene break*

Like every other Shirou, Shirou has school. Shirou is the only one of the two that has school.

As Shirou was outside, he noticed something hitting his senses like fire. "What! Something is messing with my magic circuits." The feeling disappeared when he activated his magic circuits to reject the foreign magic invading his body.

"Hmm, what the hell is going on? This has never happened before." He look up and saw a black sun.

"Whatever, maybe I could get some answers at school." He shrugged off the feeling of something else might be in his body.

As he was walking to school, he walked pass a girl who had a female school uniform which is from his school. As he walked pass her, she spoke to him,"Awaken, Emiya Shirou. If you don't, then I'll have to kill you."

Alarmed by her words, he traced his signature weapons, Kanshou and Bakuya and looked behind him to attack, only to find out she's gone. He shrugged it off, but still cautious as he continued his walk to school.

Today was just a normal school day, except when Sella came to bring Shirou's lunch which he forgot rushing out.

It was really embarrassing, Shirou running out while grabbing Sella's arm, rushing to the school roof.

Out of breath, Shirou layed his back onto the wall next to the roof entrance.

"Sella, what are you doing here?" An already answered question.

"I here to give you your lunch that you forgot." Sella replyed.

Shirou looked up at the sky and saw the black sun again.

"Hey, what color was the sun?" Shirou asked Sella.

"The sun had always been black, don't you remember?" Sella replied with an answer that had made Shirou suspicious.

"And your older than Illya, right?" Sella nodded, confirming his suspicion.

"So that confirms it, you aren't Sella, aren't you?" Sella is shocked.

"And why would you say that?" Shirou pulled out his phone and showed Illya's picture.

"Then why is the sun in Illya's picture red, not black?" 'Sella' backs away from Shirou.

"I can't believe a little picture had caught me." 'Sella' then looks above me.

Then, there was a mysterious blue thing shot through the air, right at 'Sella'.

*chapter end*

A.N.:I am really excited that I had wrote this chapter. I feel really good about releasing my imagination. I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Bad End

A.N.:This chapter is just an experiment, though I will keep it. So, this just a mini side story.

 **X.0.X**

Chapter 2.5;Bad End:

As the blue mana shot aimed at 'Sella', Shirou ran in front of it, tracing Kanshou to block it.

Unfortunately, Kanshou couldn't form in time and the mana shot killed Shirou, hitting him right in the heart.

Tiger Dojo?:

Shirou wakes up on a wooden floor of what seems to be a dojo.

"Hi!" The voice startled Shirou, causing Shirou to trace Kanshou and Bakuya, only to notice what seems to be corruption on both blades.

Then, both blades cease to exist.

"Why is Kanshou and Bakuya look so corrupted?" Shirou was confused.

"Because maybe you had never seen the blades." The mysterious voice sounds so familiar.

"Umm, sorry mysterious person, but I have seen these blades before and I really sure of that."

"Sorry, but we can't have you ruining this would we. Use a different weapon. Use a magic canceling weapon." And with that, Shirou wakes up in his bed.

 **X.0.X**

A.N.:This chapter was an experiment, though I liked making a bad end. Maybe I will add more bad endings, but I can't be sure.


	4. The Ugly Answer

A.N.: I've been thinking about this fanfic for a long time, but I have been also been thinking of other fanfics. Don't worry, I won't drop this fanfic, it is just that I have a lot in mind. Thank you for reading. Please enjoy.

" _Please" - Shirou speaking_

 **"Enjoy"** \- Grimoire speaking

"This" - One of the Trinity Seven talking or other speakers

 **This is only for this chapter.**

Disclaimer:I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Trinity Seven and this is not canon to either of the stories

 **X.0.X**

Chapter 2;The Ugly Answer:

 _Time Accel; Double Accel, Trace on._

Tracing Gae Dearg and using time accel, Shirou deflected the blue mana shot, despelling it because of Gae Dearg's properties.

He turned to where the mana shot came from to find a red haired girl with a rifle.

 _"Jeez, and just I thought I lost my stalkers."_ Shirou wasn't joking around.

"Hey, I haven't been following you!" The girl shouted.

 _"Lets skip the introductions and move to the fight."_ Shirou analysed the weapon, only to find little history because it was recently created by Lilith Asami.

But, he knows how it works and what it takes.

 **"Hello, forgetting about me?"** Oh right, 'Sella' was there.

 _"*sigh* alright, we won't fight here, but can you explain what's going on?"_ Lilith nodded.

'Sella' snapped her fingers and world turned charcoal black with swords poking out of every direction.

"What Happened?" Shirou was backing away from the sight.

"This is phenomenon called a Breakdown Phenomenon, a mage who had lost control of their magic, which would cause massive destruction, death or disappearence of people, and being pulled out of this world. The only way to stop is for the mage to gain control over their powers or die." jeez, that's really grusome if you ask Shirou.

"Then, who cause this Breakdown Phenomenon?" Shirou was afraid of the answer.

"You." Shirou slumped down and stayed unresponsive for at least a minute. He is guilty of a big catastrope that wipped out the people except him and 'Sella'.

"But, the disappearence of the people was not you, but another mage who sadly died to your Breakdown Phenomenon." What? Now Shirou was confused. Shirou guessed that Lilith saw the look on his face.

"Basically, another mage was here who had the first breakdown phenomenon here, but your magic was attacked, causing you to have a breakdown phenomenon after him, setting fire to the city and raining sword unlike any other breakdown phenomenon." So Shirou didn't kill anyone, but he still fell terrible for not being able to help them.

"So you have two options, first is to hand over the grimoire and lead a somewhat peaceful life, though other mages would target you for your magic, and second is die here if you don't hand over the grimoire." Shirou already had his fair share of negotiations.

 _"Nope, I ain't giving you the grimoire, nor am I going to die here. So, I choose the third option."_

 **X.0.X**

A.N.:There we go, the 2nd chapter of Fate:37 Night. I hope you enjoy it.


	5. The Mage Entering School

A.N.:I don't know what happened, but the story says complete when I marked incomplete. I just don't know. Anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer:I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Trinity Seven and this is not canon to either of the stories

 **X.0.X**

Chapter 3;The New Mage Entering School:

' _Royal Biblia Academy, hmm, why does the word academy sound so familiar? Maybe it is just nothing._ ' Shirou arived at his new magic school.

' _It's huge. Bigger than any academy that Zelretch had sent me to._ ' Shirou remembers the many times that old troll Zelretch had 'pranked' him by sending Shirou to different universes. He was still confused about Astolfo's gender (never watched anime).

Shirou entered into the building, then his magic circuits were attacked again.

Instead of feeling fire, he felt like something was entering his body from all directions.

When it finally stopped, his magic circuits were filled.

"Wait, what?"

He felt a powerful magic being that can be compaired to a dead apostle ancestor.

He had faced against dead apostles and he had a hard time killing them.

He walked to the principal's office and noticed the magic getting stronger.

He held blueprints of weapons in the air to trace just in case.

Weird.

This is first time holding blueprints, but he felt like he did it many times before.

He entered the principal's office to find a guy in a chair behind a desk.

The guy remind him of Amakusa Shirou from a universe where something weird happened and now there are red and black factions of 7 masters and 8 servents of red and black, both fighting for the Holy Grail.

But, this guy's magic was off the charts and was too human to be a dead apostle. What is he?

"Ah, you must be the new student, Emiya Shirou, or in western style, Shirou Emiya." The guy said.

"Yes, that's right, and you are..."

"Just call me Master Biblia."

"Okay then Master Biblia, why is your magic level so high, it can even be the level of a dead apostle." Shirou was being cautious, but with his magic circuits being refilled constently, he has trouble trying not to reveal the swords from the blueprints he has over him.

"The reason is... something I want to keep a secret, also what is a dead apostle?" MB (Master Biblia) was confused by the name, at least he thought it was, mentioned by Shioru.

"A dead apostle is what you might call a vampire. I thought all mages knew that?" Now Shirou was confused.

"*sigh* We'll talk later, can I get to my class now?" And now Shirou is trying to leave the room.

"Yes, yes, but can I ask you a question?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"Are you interested in the Trinity Seven?"

"What? Who are the Trinity Seven?"

"They are seven mages who exceeded the school's classes who are girls."

"Oh my God. Really. Are we seriously talking about girls. Sorry, but I'm running out of time, can I please get to my classes."

"Fine, jeez you don't have to be a pushy alright. Here are your asigned classes." MB handes Shirou his classes.

"See ya later" Shirou goes to the directions to his classes.

 **X.0.X**

A.N.:So heres chapter 3. I don't know why, but I had wrote this at around 1:55 A.M. and I'm not tired. Enjoy.


End file.
